User blog:Candycoateddoom/My Reaction to Sophies News
I assumed at some point there would be blogs about Sophie's news. So I'm gonna start it off. If you're gonna hate me for this, fine. I don't care. I'm gonna be transferring to a new college where I'll be on here a lot less, so I have nothing to lose. (Note the bolded and italicized words format that I oh so obviously borrowed from Cartoonprincess). If you don't know what Sophie's news was, click here. I, for one, am shocked and disgusted at what Sophie did. She befriended us, then lied about being terminally ill and that she was dying. Not only that, she did it all for attention. I find this to be completely despicable behavior. From what I heard from another user, Sophie's life is not bad at all. She has zero problems at home, her brother loves her to death, and on the contrary of what she told us, her life is heaven. There is no excuse for doing anything remotely like this. I was bullied for twelve years of public school but I don't use that as an excuse to do something as attention-seeking as that. Sophie, what were you thinking, and how long did you think this was going to last? You lied about dying from heart problems. ''One would assume that you would end up disappearing from the wiki once you kicked the bucket. What were you going to do then? Also, coming onto the chat and telling everyone to leave you alone makes no sense at all. If you want people to leave you alone and not talk to you about your news, '''don't be on the chat. Common sense. I'm also very surprised at the reactions I saw in the comments of Sophie's blog. Seriously, guys??? It's like this has turned into the Sophie Fan Club Wiki. She is not invincible, she's not Wonder Woman. Sure, it's brave to come forward with the truth, but it's stupid to have done any of that in the first place. She deceived you all and you're going to forgive her just like that??? "I'm not mad at you. there are much worse things that you could do." SHE TOLD US SHE WAS GOING TO DIE. WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT? "I don't hate you!! People make mistakes." No one mistakenly lies about dying. To do it for attention is just dumb and selfish. This kind of stuff is unforgivable in my eyes. One user I know was so upset when she heard Sophie was dying that she actually cried. Do you know how upset she was when she found out none of it was true? This wasn't some little white lie about someone's age. This was serious chiz. I'm particularly surprised at Mak's reaction. You say this girl is like your sister and you're going to forgive her too??? You're an adult. You're one of the oldest people on here. And frankly, I expected you to act like it. So I'm gonna end with this: if Sophie gets promoted back to bureaucrat, '''I'm gone for good, ''and I guarantee you a lot of others will be, too. Category:Blog posts